one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Branwen vs Esdeath
Raven Branwen vs Esdeath is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifty-first OMM. Description RWBY vs Akame ga Kill! The strong live, and the weak are destined to lie beneath their heels. But, which proud powerhouse becomes humbled today? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Tribe Branwen's camp (RWBY) The Jaegers poured over the edges of the perimeter, assaulting any bandit they could. Seryu laughed maniacally as Koro began chomping down on anyone who moved. Esdeath made a definitive march towards the head tent, flanked by Run and Wave. Raven rushed out from the tent, followed by Vernal. "No sense in hiding now, Spring Maiden. ''Come quietly, and spare your men any further harm..." "Vernal, get out of here!" Raven ordered, flying past her ally and at the general and engaging her in a bladed duel. Run and Wave turned to help, but Vernal hit them in the back with her weapons, leaving the leaders to battle it out. '''This battle is about to explode! Fight! ' Branwen and Esdeath traded hard hitting strikes and cleaves, parrying their foe's attacks and taking themselves towards the outskirts of the camp. "Don't hold back, Raven. I want to see everything ''the Spring Maiden has to offer." Esdeath mused, creating an ice dagger in her hand and nicking Raven across the arm. The maiden obliged, creating a storm of leaves around her and freezing them. The ice then appeared as giant bullets, swarming Esdeath. The general rushed to block them, parrying off projectiles left, right and centre. Raven then kicked Esdeath in the gut, launching her through a tent. The general was back to her feet in no time, and began freezing the surface of the camp and giving chase. Raven smirked and began to manipulate lightning, blasting Esdeath back a bit, but the general continued her run, firing shards of ice up at Raven. Esdeath then delivered a flying kick - one that surely would have broken Raven's nose if not for the mask. Raven landed on her arse, but was able to transform into a raven, flying past Esdeath and sweeping at her leg. Esdeath brought her heel up, and went to stomp down on Raven's skull but the attack was blocked by the sword of the Spring Maiden. The pair then traded frozen projectiles, as ice shards were cut down by Raven's frozen leaves. "Your end is near." Raven said coldly, going to chop down Esdeath. The general ducked the attack, and traded one final sequence of slashes, before... "Mahapadma!" There was no escape. Esdeath began slicing Raven to ribbons, cutting down her arms and legs as well as across the torso. When the time freeze stopped, Raven's aura fizzled. She placed a hand on Esdeath, trying to freeze her arm, but Esdeath pulled her in, and delivered a swift kick to the head. And then, with a clean stab, it was all over. '''KO!' Raven's corpse slumped to the floor, as the bandits looked on in shock. "This is your last chance: surrender to us ''now ''or join your leaders in death!" The bandits looked back across each other, as Vernal was dragged by her arms by Kurome and Wave towards Esdeath. Run joined Esdeath's side, as the execution took place. Vernal slumped aside, as the Jaegers prepared to leave. Esdeath suddenly had a change of heart. "Bols? Send them a final message." she ordered, as Bols turned his Imperial Arms on the wood of the camp. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Esdeath!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:Square Enix vs Rooster Teeth Category:AGK vs RWBY themed battles Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Sword Duel Category:Ice Manipulation themed OMMs Category:Fire vs Ice Category:Season Premiere Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Web Shows vs Anime/Manga themed battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees